Different embodiments of brake disks which form a part of a brake system of a motor vehicle are known from the prior art. In this context, a distinction is to be made between single-piece brake disks, in which the friction ring and the brake disk hat are produced in one piece, for example from a steel material, and brake disks of the generic type which comprise a friction ring and a separately produced brake disk hat which are connected to one another fixedly in a suitable way so as to rotate together. Brake disks having a friction ring and a separate brake disk hat are as a rule used when the friction ring and the brake disk hat are produced from different materials.
DE 2 013 535 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed a brake disk which comprises a friction ring and a brake disk hat. In order to secure the friction ring in its target assembly position in the axial direction, the brake disk has a securing ring which is welded to the brake disk hat.
DE 10 2012 010 875 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a brake disk having a friction ring and a wheel flange which from a functional viewpoint is comparable with a brake disk hat in the context of the present application. The friction ring is connected via a spline system fixedly to the wheel flange so as to rotate with it. In order to secure the friction ring on the wheel flange in the axial direction, a securing ring with securing arms is provided, which securing arms engage behind the wheel flange. This type of securing is appropriately suitable only for wheel flanges of a relatively flat design, but not for brake disk hats of a higher design.